User blog:JerekShay'll/Smuggler's run
Hello everyone A lot of people seem to be making Smuggler miniseries so I figured I'd do one too. (Due mostly to Sam and Bowdrie, so get angry at them for this) anyway this story is about Captain Jornan Grar, captain and owner of the Jade's Rose and his Co pilot, Nyra Askori, his Twi'lek companion. They are smuggling something that might change their lives.... The Jade's Rose was a beautiful ship. A TL-1200 heavy freighter. It had two quad turrets, two ion cannons and two concussion missile launchers, capable of carrying eight missiles for each turret. Not to mention the hyperdrive rating of 1.5. Overall she was the best smuggler ship on this side of the Core worlds. Now that he thought about it, probably on both sides of the Core. "Jornan," A voice interrupted. "We're almost at Corellia. Any last minute instructions?" His Co pilot asked. Jornan thought for a moment nothing came to mind as of yet. He'd probably think of something later. "At the moment, Nyra, no." The smuggler said. Nyra stroked one of her blue lekku rather concerned. Jornan seemed unusually calm. Normally calm meant all was well but with Grar it meant something was wrong. "Something wrong, captain?" She asked."Carzeno said that this shipment needed to be delivered "as soon as possible" to some warehouse on Corellia. Something about the way he said made me a bit uneasy. We're carrying over three tons of Force knows what. I don't like how this is going." He said rubbing the stubble on his worn face. Nyra knew. Jornan had a face similar to that of a Jedi Nyra had once met. His name had been..Jex? Jax Pavan. He looked similar to him, despite him wearing a small bit of armor underneath his bantha hide jacket. He also had shorter hair than him as well it was odd to say the least. "Nyra, I know I'm a sight to see, but even us studs can feel when we're being stared at." He said jokingly. That caused her to blush. Big time. Or the Twi'lek equivalent to a blush. Her lekku turned slightly pink. She immediately hunched over her dataport and suddenly became fascinated with the computer. That's okay, He thought looking at her very quick typing. I know you like me... Jornan began to get busy with a datapad of inventory. There was the shipment of mysteriousness he had to investigate still. He thought about this. He should go check on that. If that stuff was illegal (then again he took a lot of questionable cargo) he'd like to know. As if on cue, a crash of durasteel and duracrete was heard in the ships' cargo hold. Stang it, Arenine... Jornan walked angrily over to the door leading to the cargo hold and punched in the key code. He came in and saw a crate of his employer's shipment busted open. Jornan kneelt down and picked up the red gems. "A lot of Sacho gems, that's for sure." Jornan said, gathering the crystals in hand. He threw them into the busted crate and looked at the crate. Suddenly it hit him. These are Sacho gems. Holy Ghosts of Jedi's past.... From the looks of it, they were carrying about 35,000,000 credits worth of Sacho gems. There was only one thing he could do. "NYRA! CHANGE COURSE TO CORUSCUANT NOW!" He said. They were gonna be rich... Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts